Goodbye
by Samayo Kaze
Summary: So I just found this song and am totally in love with it, so I came up with this little drabble. It is my take on a story where a girl goes into the Avatar universe to help, guide, and protect the Avatars that need just a little extra help. When everything finally seems settled, she has to make the decision to stay or to return home. This is her trying to live with her choice.


" **Thoughts"**

" _Spirits talking"_

 _Singing_

I moved with well practiced motions, silently unlocking the door and exiting the house. If my parents ever found out about this they would kill me, but I needed to get out. It had only been a little over two weeks since I had left, but it felt like it had been years. My heart felt like it was being slowly ripped out the longer I was away. The house felt far to still for me, even with my window open. I needed to get out before I broke and hurt someone. I moved swiftly down the street, shifting from shadow to shadow along the quite street. I was not sure where exactly I was headed, but I trusted my heart to guide me. I ended up at the small park a few blocks from my house. **"It's been renovated since the last time I have been here,"** I thought as I scaled the outside of the equipment and hauled myself over the railing onto an overhead bridge connecting two sections od equipment. The wind blew softly, ruffling my long red hair as I leaned against the top railing. I breathed deeply, drawing in the cool night air as I raised my stormy blue-green eyes to the brilliant glow of the full moon. I squeezed my eyes shut as memories bubbled up, some painful and some heartbreakingly happy. I sniffed pathetically as I shook my head to displace both my thoughts and part of my hair that had been blown into my face by the wind. _"Do not worry so much, sister. Trust that what you are doing is right, and trust that I will never lead you astray. You will see them again; I can promise you that much at least. For all that you have done for us spirits, we shall repay you for your kindness and sacrifice. Have faith in your decisions and hold on to your belief and I promise you that we will always watch over and protect you as you have done for us. We will always hear you, and we will always be willing to listen. We will guard your heart, sister, if you only allow us to."_ The wind around me picked up sharply, swirling around me as I felt a tendril of warmth brush caringly across my cheek. My tears lifted themselves off my face before dropping down to heal my foot where I had stepped on a stick earlier. A pebble bounced gently off my shoulder to bring my attention back to the voice of my dear friend, _"We are forever with the Avatar, and now we will forever be with you as well. Be strong, my friend."_ The voice fades out as the wind calmed back into what it had been before. I opened my watery eyes and smiled gratefully at the full moon. **"Yue. . . thank you my friend."** I took a calming breath and released it slowly, watching as my breath fogged in the cold night air. A soft smile lifted the corner of my lips as I breathed deeply and lifted my head up to face the moon again,

 _I saw the light_

 _Fade from the sky_

 _On the wind_

 _I held a sigh_

 _As the snowflakes cover_

 _My fallen brothers_

 _I will say this last goodbye_

 _Night is now falling_

 _So ends this day_

 _The road is calling_

 _And I marched away_

 _Over hill_

 _And under tree_

 _Through lands where never light has shined_

 _By silver streams_

 _That run down_

 _To the sea_

 _Under cloud_

 _Beneath the stars_

 _Over snow and Winters warm_

 _I turn at last_

 _To paths_

 _That lead home_

 _And oh where the road then takes me_

 _I cannot tell_

 _We came all this way_

 _But now comes the day_

 _To bid you farewell_

 _Many places I have been_

 _Many sorrows I have seen_

 _But I don't regret_

 _Nor will I forget_

 _All who took that road with me_

 _Night is now falling_

 _So end this day_

 _The road is now calling_

 _And I marched away_

 _Over hill_

 _And under tree_

 _Through lands where never light has shined_

 _By silver streams_

 _That run down_

 _To the sea_

 _Through these memories I will hold_

 _With your blessing I will go_

 _To turn at last_

 _To paths_

 _That lead home_

 _And oh where the road then takes me_

 _I cannot tell_

 _We came all this way_

 _But now comes the day_

 _To bid you farewell_

 _I bid you all, a very fond farewell._

Tears threatened to fall as I thought about everyone I had lost. I had thought that I was going home, but after returning I was so unsure once I finally got back. I no longer knew how to fit in here. I had fought in so many wars I had lost count, but this one had been so personal. I had just saved the world with a group of seven people. Seven. It had quite literally been us against the world, and that kind of bond is a double edged sword. I see everyone all smiles and laughter at school and it hurts so much. I miss them all, but there was nothing that could be done about it. I had left, and I could not get back on my own. It was hard, having to leave knowing I would never see them again but it was nothing compared to what I had been feeling after getting here. I had been unable to bend ever since I returned to this world. It had made me no less dangerous to those around me, but at least I was not accidentally setting anyone on fire again. Sokka never had let me live that one down. I was so lucky that the spirits were willing to help me. If I had to continue trying to handle everything by myself, something is going to go spectacularly wrong. I felt a huge chunk of stress and hurt lift off me when Yue had told me everything was going to be alright. Sometimes, that is all that is needed. I shook my head to empty it of my thoughts and scrubbed the drying tears off my cheeks before smiling and bowing to the moon in a silent thank you. I jumped over the railing and fell several feet to the ground, landing easily, before heading back home in the same silent and stealthy manner that had gotten me out in the first place. I ever so quietly closed the front door and bolted the dead bolt before heading down the hallway to my room. I crept carefully into my room before crawling into bed, glancing one last time at the moon outside if my window. **"Thank you for looking after me, and watching over my soul brothers and heart sisters, Yue."**


End file.
